


Санта Барбара в Лос-Анджелесе

by Youku_Toshiku_Shiery



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youku_Toshiku_Shiery/pseuds/Youku_Toshiku_Shiery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"-... Кто знает тебя лучше, чем ты сам, Адам?<br/>- Ээээ... Пара человек, не больше... Действительно, только пара человек..."</p><p>автор - Youku Toshiku</p>
            </blockquote>





	Санта Барбара в Лос-Анджелесе

Звонок в дверь застал Томми врасплох: сегодня у них был выходной, Майк уехал по делам на весь день, друзья без предупреждения обычно не приходили… Гитарист раздраженно взглянул на часы, на вываленные из шкафа на пол вещи - он только решил заняться уборкой – и пошел открывать. И уж никак не ожидал увидеть на пороге…  
\- О, привет!   
\- Привет… Слушай, прости что я так… - Саули мялся, кусал нижнюю губу, привычно поднимал плечи, пытаясь запихать пальцы в карманы слишком узких джинсов.  
Что-то в нем настораживало и тревожило, но Томми не мог понять – что именно. Но морозить нежданного гостя на пороге, конечно же, не собирался.   
\- Да ты проходи, поговорим спокойно.   
Саули благодарно улыбнулся, зашел в квартиру, стащил с ног дизайнерские полуботинки, которые – как некстати вспомнил Томми – недавно обсуждал весь интернет. Музыкант все смотрел на финна и пытался найти причину того странного свербящего чувства, которое его не отпускало. Что-то в нем было не так, но что? Что-то резало глаз – было непривычным или… наоборот, слишком привычным?..  
\- Ну, в общем… не буду ходить вокруг да около, - Саули нравился Томми тем, что всегда четко знал, чего хочет и умел этого добиваться. – Ты не мог бы мне помочь?   
В ответ на удивленно вздернутую бровь Томми, финн, ужасно волнуясь и умоляюще глядя своими синими глазищами, выпалил:  
\- Научи меня играть на гитаре! Пожалуйста! Конечно, я понимаю, что не смогу так, как ты, но… хоть как-нибудь… на уровне… дилетанта… пару песен… простых…  
Саули совсем смешался и тоскливо уставился на кучу футболок в центре пола, а Томми смотрел на гостя и думал: спросить «зачем тебе это?» - или пожалеть? В такие минуты Томми Джо хотелось дать Адаму крепкий подзатыльник. Он смотрел на приунывшего финна – одетого в такие же как у него тесные темные джинсы, черную футболку, спасибо хоть без логотипа «Металлики», на прическу… Вот! Томми вдруг резко захотелось неприлично громко рассмеяться или со вкусом выругаться. Черте что происходит. Может показать Саули пару фоток времен тура? Может, он что-то поймет? Хотя… судя по озвученной просьбе, все он прекрасно понимает…  
«Ладно, это не мое дело».  
\- Ок, без проблем. Только это…ну… не так просто, как кажется. И точно займет не один вечер…  
\- О, черт! Спасибо! Блин, я боялся, что ты откажешь! Томми… спасибо, правда! Я могу приезжать… иногда, если тебе не трудно…  
«Ага. И если мое свободное время совпадет с отлучками Адама?»   
Саули хотелось пожалеть. Или поругать – нельзя влюбляться так слепо. Тем более в Адама. Уж об этом Томми мог рассказать лучше кого бы то ни было.  
\- Ладно. Только мне надо тут закончить…  
\- Я помогу! Все, что угодно…  
Саули с готовностью ринулся к куче футболок и начал складывать их в аккуратные стопки, заставив Томми почесать в затылке и почувствовать себя рабовладельцем. Но вдвоем они действительно справились быстро, потом распечатали по бутылочке пива – для храбрости, а потом устроились на диване с двумя гитарами.   
Через час Томми был вынужден признать, что Саули не обладает талантом гитариста, но с его старательностью можно выстроить второй Лос-Анджелес посреди океана. Либо уж так сильно было желание удивить и порадовать любимого, либо – что более вероятно – он просто был таким упертым по жизни, но финн готов был стереть пальцы в кровь, лишь бы получить хоть какой-то результат.  
\- Не дави так сильно… Быстрее переставляй пальцы… Это как называется? Правильно, баре… Медиатор держат ближе к центру, а то будешь те… ну, что я говорил? Да ладно, не расстраивайся, у меня еще есть.   
Они сделали перерыв, приготовили и съели какие-то сэндвичи из всего, что было в холодильнике – при чем, Саули, ни сказав ни слова, умял и ветчину и копченую курицу, заставив Томми усмехнуться и покачать головой.   
Урок продолжился, несмотря на то, что финн теперь морщился при каждом нажатии пальцами на струны. Томми философски пожимал плечами – будет невмоготу, скажет. Зато правая рука вполне освоилась с несложными переборами и «щипками» и научилась не терять медиаторы в гитарном нутре. Они и не заметили, как за окном стемнело – четыре пустые бутылки пива и две пачки соленых крекеров приятно скрашивали трудовой вечер, Саули с детской непосредственностью радовался получающимся незамысловатым мотивчикам, заставляя Томми покровительственно улыбаться и испытывать чувство преподавательской гордости. А потом вдруг у Томми Джо зазвонил айфон, и Саули мгновенно побледнел, округлив глаза от страха.  
\- Привет, детка. Слушай… я понимаю, что вопрос странный, но… ты случайно не в курсе, куда мог подеваться Саули?  
Томми укоризненно посмотрел на белого как мел финна, показывающего, что у него случайно отключился мобильный, закатил глаза к потолку и почувствовал себя не то полным идиотом, не то спасителем человечества.  
\- Ну… он у меня, а что?  
Да, иногда – особенно с разъяренным Ламбертом – нападение – это лучшая защита.  
\- ЧТО?  
\- Адам, не ори, у меня голова раскалывается. Все с ним нормально – сидит вон и боится. Если будешь орать, не впущу тебя и оставлю парня ночевать у нас.   
\- Так. Ладно. Я сейчас приеду. Пусть сидит у тебя!  
\- Куда он денется… - Томми отключил вызов и похлопал застывшего финна по плечу. – Отомри. Пока будет ехать – остынет. Хочешь еще пива?  
Адам приехал через полчаса и был действительно уже совершенно спокоен, даже слегка растерян. Потоптался на пороге, ероша волосы на макушке и избегая смотреть в глаза Томми, легко приобнял Саули, похожего на провинившегося щенка, и тихо укорил:  
\- Ты меня напугал. Не делай так больше.   
Наконец, финн выскользнул за дверь, напоследок бросив на Томми полный благодарности взгляд, а Адам задержался, замялся, явно не решаясь что-то спросить или сказать.   
\- Ну? – Томми действительно чертовски устал, к тому же из-за внезапного изменения планов не сделал еще пару запланированных на сегодня дел.  
\- Я… не понимаю… Зачем он приезжал к тебе?  
\- Пф… Приезжал просто… Поболтать! – растерянный Адам вызывал желание чуть-чуть поиграть, помучить, запутать еще больше, уж слишком редко можно было видеть его таким. – Мало ли какие у нас могут быть темы для разговора!..  
\- Например? Какие?! – мгновенно попавшийся на крючок Ламберт, с ошалелым взглядом, стоил всех потраченных сегодня усилий, Томми с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не расхохотаться.   
\- Все тебе расскажи! Я его… консультировал… в некоторых вопросах…  
\- Томми!..  
\- Все, Адам, правда, я устал, как черт, давай, вали.  
\- Но Томми!  
\- Все-все! Давай, пока, увидимся завтра на репетиции. И, блин, кончай запугивать парня - он же чуть не обоссался тут, когда понял, что ты его потерял!  
\- Да кто его запугивает?!. Я переживал, между прочим!..  
\- Ну, вот и молодец, давай, все, пока. И не лезь к нему с расспросами, договорились? Обещаешь?  
На лице Адама явно было написано, что он подозревает вселенский заговор против себя. Его даже можно было бы пожалеть, но Томми слишком устал. Вытолкав обескураженного и еще больше запутавшегося Ламберта из своей квартиры, Томми, зевая, прошел в кухню и сварил себе кофе. А когда вернулся, обнаружил две смс:  
«Спасибо тебе! Я твой должник!» - от Саули – и «Спасибо, детка, люблю тебя!» - от Адама.  
\- Дурдом, честное слово, - покачал головой музыкант, широко улыбаясь и стягивая с себя футболку по дороге в ванную.

 

***

Прошло около недели и Томми практически забыл о забавном инциденте. В дружной но с придурью семье глэмили постоянно что-то происходило - если обо всем помнить, рехнуться можно. И когда как-то под вечер на пороге нарисовался Адам - со странным виновато-задумчивым взглядом и бутылкой мартини в руках, Томми вообще никак не связал его появление с недавними уроками игры на гитаре. Они привычно поцеловались на пороге, Адам привычно прошел сразу в кухню за бокалами и льдом, Майки не менее привычно поздоровался с гостем, подмигнул Томми и ушел ночевать к своей девушке. Обычный вечер.   
После мартини, нежностей и короткого но бурного секса, они лежали на расправленном диване - голова Адама на животе Томми - и неосознанно гладили ладони друг друга, думая каждый о своем. Томми Джо нравились такие вечера - они успокаивали, позволяли скинуть напряжение тяжелых рабочих дней без дурацких последствий и боязни увидеть свои фото в интернете следующим утром... наполняли его уверенностью в себе, в них.  
\- Ты знаешь... он учится играть на гитаре... - Адам осторожно подбирал слова, снова став растерянным. - Он делает это тайно, когда я занят, но... я знаю. Это так...  
\- Не понимаю, чему ты удивляешься, - Томми чуть улыбнулся и пропустил между пальцев темные пряди. - Он любит тебя и хочет порадовать.  
\- А ты? - Адам мгновенно перевернулся на живот, оказавшись совсем близко, так, что на губах ощущалось его дыхание. - Ты меня любишь?  
\- А ты как сам думаешь? - Томми поднял одну бровь, многозначительно окидывая взглядом распухшие и покусанные им же в порыве недавней страсти губы певца.  
\- Любишь... но помогаешь ему? - взгляд Адама становился все более страдальческим, Томми чувствовал, что в близком ему человеке происходит нешуточная борьба, которая его мучает, но не знал, как помочь, как облегчить.  
\- Помогаю.   
\- Я не понимаю...  
\- Тебе было бы легче, если бы мы ненавидели друг друга? Если бы пытались сжить друг друга со света?  
\- Нет! Господи, нет...  
\- Ну вот и ответ. Мы оба тебя любим, оба хотим, чтобы ты был счастлив... Стараемся... кто как умеет.  
Адам спрятал лицо в изгиб шеи Томми Джо, бережно поглаживая его по груди.  
\- Я... сволочь, да? - тихий шепот, полный беспомощности и боли. У Томми сжалось сердце и захотелось сделать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы Адам перестал думать всякую чушь.  
\- Ну нееет, - засмеялся гитарист, дергая за темные прядки. - Я бы никогда не смог влюбиться в сволочь! Ты... это просто ты, вот и все...  
Адам поднял лицо и приоткрыл рот, чтобы что-то возразить, судя по пылающему взгляду, но тут Томми вспомнил один очень действенный способ, которым можно было отвлечь певца от чего угодно. Облизнув верхнюю губу и чуть прогнувшись навстречу, Томми Джо притянул Адама за затылок ближе и прошептал в самые губы:  
\- Хочу тебя...  
...Томми любил такие ночи - жаркое тело рядом, ленивые ласки и острые вспышки страсти, разговоры ни о чем или о самом важном. Первый вариант был предпочтительнее, но если выпадал второй - он не жаловался. Адам ни с кем больше не был так откровенен, никому не открывал себя настолько полно, никто не знал его лучше его самого - так, как его знал и понимал Томми. Это было слишком большой ценностью, даже если иногда причиняло боль.   
  
"-... Кто знает тебя лучше, чем ты сам, Адам?  
\- Ээээ... Пара человек, не больше... Действительно, только пара человек..."


End file.
